A Bet
by FireZombie
Summary: After a hunt, the girls head to a bar.  They make a bet.  They meet our favorite boys.  This involves my OC's Akina and Jada.  One shot.  Written just for fun.


Akinas POV

As we walked into the bar, I kept glancing at Jada. She had this big ol smile on her face and it made me giggle each time I looked at her. We just finished up one hell of a hunt. A reanimated corpse and let me tell you something about those bastards. They suck. Yeah. I said it. Zombies suck when they aren't in video games or movies. They smell. They're slow and more inportantly, they smell. Oh. I mentioned that already. Oh well. Anyways, Jada and I were a little on the beat up side and needed to unwind. Now it would of been fine with me to go out, meet a hot guy to call my own for one night, find a motel and make him my bitch. Jada on the other hand kept telling me that one of these days my luck was going to run out and I would get pregnant. I just laughed at that. Me. Crazy ass Akina. A mother. HA! That's a good one. Anyways, I agreed to go out with her instead and here we are. Lloyds bar in southern Mississippi.

"You going to stand there all night or are we going to sit?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at Jada before slowly making my way to one of the less sticky tables. "Are you going to be like this the whole time we're here?"

"Not until I find me some ass. Then I'm sure I'll perk right up." I told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. What? It's been god knows how long since I was with a man. Okay, so there was that one dude in Chicago, but calling him a man would just make me laugh so hard I'd piss myself. "Come on sexy. The last time I had a good night of sex was when O.J. was found not guilty." I told her as we ordered our drinks.

"So? You had that poor man convicted before he got out of his white broncho."

"Duh! Man was guiltier than sin. I'm tellin ya hot bottom, if we ever get caught doing what we're doing, I was his lawyer. Man could get me off and with the way I'm feeling, in more ways than one."

"That was just sick Akina." I grinned and nodded. "Let's just sit back and relax for a while here. Not more talking about sex from you."

"And what? No more what from you cause you're little miss angel over there." I said with a laugh as I downed a shot. She just gave me this weird smirk and nodded before downing one of her own.

"You know I'm an angel and that's why you love me."

"No. You give out to me every night and thats why I love you." She stuck her tongue out at me and I just laughed. A few hours and more vodka than either of us can handle later, I was getting how good of a idea this was. "DUDE!!!" I screamed as I stood up.

"WHAT!?" Jada yelled back as she started looking around. "What was that about?" I held out my hand and smiled at her.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on party pooper." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "You don't do it and I'll walk up to some random guy and ask him to play. You no want that, does you?"

"You're drunk. Sit down." I shook my head and looked around. "Akina, do not embaress me again. What have I told you?"

"No more that three times a week, but you no wanna play wif me." I told her as I made my lower lip quiver. "Sorry baby pants, but since you don't wanna, maybe he will." I told her as I somehow managed to stumble over to another table. Jada reached for my arm, but I was as swift as a moutain lion. Are they swift? Who knows, but I was and that's all that matters.

"Damn you Akina." Was the last thing I heard her mumbled before I placed both my hands on another table. Two men looked up at the goofy grin on my face. "You get beat up, I'm not helping you."

"Yes you will cause you love my hot ass." I yelled back before looking at the two men again.

"Can we help you?" I glanced over at the one and nodded.

"Yes you can. My friend and I were having a nice little chat and I wanted to play a game. Now she's being miss party poopin in her pants and won't play with me. Was wondering if one of you nice kind gentleman would like to play." I said as I looked between the two. They exchanged a look before looking up at me again. "Names Akina by the way."

"I'm Dean. That there is my brother Sam and I'll play." I smiled and nodded as I turned to focus on him. "So what game is it? Pool? Darts?" I shook my head and held out my hand. "God help you if you say paper, rock, scissors."

"Nope. Thumb war and bring it!" I told him. The one he called Sam just laughed and I saw or more importantly heard Jada smash her head against our table. "Well? You scered and yes, I said scered."

"You wish." He said before we joined hands.

"And no sneak attacks or I'll be forced to wrestle Jada in pudding!" I said with a smile as I nodded over to Jada. Both looked over and she just kinda waved. "She's shy. Might be her herpies."

"I HEARD THAT AND I DO NOT HAVE THAT!" I laughed even harder before turning back to Dean. "Kick her ass in that stupid game!"

"Way to cheer for me baby cakes. You ready?" Dean nodded and we started. "One, two, three, four." I said.

"I declair a thumb war." Dean said with a smile once I was finished.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

"Try to keep your thumb straight."

"Lets go!" We must of stood there for ten minutes playing. Our little thumbs were neck and neck, but in the end, Dean was the winnner. "You cheated!" I shouted as I pointed to him.

"I did not! I won fair and square!" I crossed my arms and held out my hand. "What?"

"Rematch and play fair this time." He nodded and we went at it again, only this time I had my secret weapon. I glanced at Jada and saw her shake her head, but I just smiled. I looked over at Dean and saw that he was way to into this. "Dean." He glanced up at me just as I lifted up my shirt and pinned his thumb down. "I WIN!!"

"You cheated that time!" He shouted at me as I pulled my shirt down. I looked over and saw Jada walking over to us.

"Uh oh. Mommys mad."

"I'm so sorry about her." Jada said with a smile as she grabbed my arm. "She's stopped taking her meds this morning and this is how she gets."

"I don't take meds and you have toilet paper hanging out of your pants." I said with a laugh as I pointed to her. She let me go and turned around to check. "HA! Karaoke time for me bitches!" I yelled as I ran up and jumped on stage. Jada turned and glared at me and right at that point, I was so happy that looks couldn't kill cause there would be no more Akina in this world and that would be a sad place. "LADIES AND GENTELMAN AND DEAN!" I said as I held the mic.

"And why wasn't I included in the gentelman part?" I heard him ask as he looked at Jada.

"Don't ask me. Sometimes I'm not even sure if she's home." Dean nodded and saw everyone else looking at the stage. "This is going to end bad." Jada said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Whys that?" Sam asked as he looked at the stage.

"Just trust me on it."

"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE ME TO YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!! YOU TO DEAN!"

"What the hell? Am I not included in anything?"

"MY NAME IS AKINA! I KNOW, WEIRD NAME, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE DRUG ADDICTS AS PARENTS! ALLOW ME TO ENTERTAIN YOU AND NOT IN THE WAY MY FRIEND OVER THERE DOES." I said as I pointed to a rather red Jada. "SORRY, BUT MY CLOTHES ARE STAYING ON!"

"I'm gonna kill her." Jada mumbled as she gritted her teeth. Now Sam and Dean were getting a kick out of this. That much I could tell just by the looks on their faces. "Just breath Jada. Just breath."

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY REQUESTS?" I asked as I looked around. "NOT YOU SEXY!" I said once I saw Jada hold up her hand. She huffed and put it back to her side.

"How about Sweet Home Alabama?" I glanced over at a young man and nodded.

"NO!"

"But you just nodded."

"DID I?" He nodded. "SO DID YOU. WHAT NOW BABY!?" Jada glanced over at the man and just laughed at the look on her face. Looks like I'll be living to see another day after all. "HOW ABOUT IF I JUST TELL YOU FINE PEOPLE, YOU TO DEAN, A NICE STORY?"

"What about if you start including me in those things?"

"SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!" I yelled back with a smile. He shook his head and sat down across for that Sam dude. "WELL, LET ME BEGIN BY TELLING YOU HOW ME AND MY DEAR FRIEND OVER THERE MET." I said as I pointed to Jada. She shook her head and I just nodded. Looks like it's my last day after all. "ANYWAYS, YOU SEE, IT WAS A HOT SEPTEMBER DAY. BIRDS WERE CHIRPING. FISH WERE SWIMMING AND JADAS CRABS WERE BITING!"

"That's it!" I glanced over and saw Jada making her way to me.

"GOTTA GO!" I added as I jumped off the stage and ran to the door, but Jada snagged me. Damn it. So much for being a mountain lion. "You look grumpy? Someone pee pee in your drink?"

"That wasn't funny girl! Why do you have to do things like that?" I just shrugged. "What if I did shit like that to you?"

"HA! I'd like to see you try to embaress me." She let go of my arm and smiled. "Uh, hottie. What you be planning?"

"Nothing. You wanted me to try, so I'm going to." I watched as she walked away and got up on stage. "Hello everyone. I'm the friend that doesn't have crabs so don't listen to miss looney over there." I waved at all the people that looked at me after she pointed. "You see, she tends to get like that when she drinks to much, but I know a nice way to get her back." My eyes went wide and I started checking my pockets. When I found they were empty, I looked up at her smiling on stage.

"Damn you Jada!" I mumbled as I started walking to the stage. "Don't you dare do it Jada!" I yelled as I pointed to her. She looked down at me and gave me this innocent smile. "I know you picked my pocket and you have it, but you do this and I'm blowing up your car." She rolled her eyes and looked at the crowded bar. "Damn it."

"This, my friends and Dean, you are included in that one." I looked back and saw Dean smile and mouth a thank you before looking back at Jada. "This is our little friend at the tender age of seven. Naked. In a bubble bath with her little rubber duckie."

"That car is so dust." I hissed as I looked at all the people laughing. "So dust." I mumbled again as I ran out of the bar.

"AKINA!!" I heard Jada screamed as she jumped off the stage. "Touch that car and I'll kill you!" I heard her right on my ass, but I ran all the way to her baby. Her little civic. "Don't you dare do.." She stopped when she didn't see me outside. "Akina? You went where?" I watched as she looked around for me and I saw the rest of the bar come outside. Dean just happened to be standing right next to her. His bad I guess.

"Psst." They all looked up and I let the balloons fly, hitting anyone in their path. When I was empty, I jumped down and stood in front of them. Dean and Jada got most of them, but I did manage to get that Sam with a few. "Like I was going to blow up the car. Please. Then this lazy fine ass would have to walk."

"Is this pudding?" I glanced at Sam and nodded. "You hit us with pudding?"

"It was ment for her. Not my fault you all followed her." I told them with a shrug. Everyone, but Jada, Dean, and Sam laughed and went back to drinking. "That was not nice sexy. Showin all my goodies without all them paying. Whats the matter with you?"

"ME? You started it telling everyone I had crabs."

"So I told the truth. Don't blame me cause you slept with hillbilly Tom." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You were right though." She glanced up at me. "This was a tad more fun than hooking up with some guy, but Dean isn't looking half bad." I said as I turned and winked at him.

"Don't let me stop you." I started laughing when I saw Sam smacked him in the head. "Dude. She wants me so don't do that."

"Afraid we'll have to do it some other night. We really must be going. Need our beauty sleep and man do I need a lot of it." I told them as we started walking to our own cars. "Nice meeting you guys though." I said as I got it.

"Yeah. Been a intresting night. Thats for sure." Sam said as he waved and got into their car. "Let's go Dean." He nodded and ran over to where I was sitting.

"I have no grey poupon." He laughed and shook his head before handing me a piece of paper. "This isn't enough to wipe my ass man, but it's the thought that counts."

"It's my number. Call me sometime." I nodded and shoved the paper in my bra. "You know that if you need me to get that for you, I'll be more than happy."

"And I wouldn't stop you, but my nanny gets upset when I sleep with random guys. Guess I'll have to call and get to know you before we bang each other."

"Fine by me." He said with a smile as he walked away. I glanced over at Jada as she got in and help up the paper.

"Told you I could get it."

"That was one hell of a bet, but did you need to go through all that trouble to win?" I shrugged and placed his numbed in the glove compartment. Jada and I have been stopping at random bars, betting on getting guys numbers. We have a shit ton and normally we don't go through such extremes, but it was fun. "You looked like you were really thinking about calling him."

"Maybe and would you blame me? That boy was smokin!" I told her with a smile as we went left. We looked back and saw the boys went right. "They were hunters, ya know."

"I know. Maybe we'll meet up with them sometime."

"If we do, can I have Dean?"

"You're something."

"I try my dear Jada. I try."


End file.
